marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamala Khan (Earth-81111)
| CurrentAlias = Khan | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ExilesCategory:Exiles members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Bruno Carrelli (husband, deceased); Unnamed daughter (deceased) | Universe = Earth-81111 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Jersey City, New Jersey | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = with streaks of WhiteCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer; former vigilante | Education = | Origin = Inhuman lineage activated by the Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Terrigen Bomb Activations | PlaceOfBirth = Jersey City, New Jersey | Creators = Saladin Ahmed; Javier Rodriguez | First = Exiles Vol 3 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Khan was a vigilante from a dystopian future where Inhumans, Mutants, Sentinels and Humans seemed to be fighting each other. At some point Sabretooth had killed her husband and daughter. Khan one was one of the last Inhumans located in Jersey City, when Blink was brought to this reality by the Tallus she was attacked by a gang Inhumans and captured and brought to Khan. During the interrogation, Kang the Time-Eater arrived and consumed the reality but the Tallus teleported the pair to Earth-18651, both now members of the Exiles who are trying to save the Multiverse from the Time Eater. On Earth-18651 they picked up Iron Lad and the Time Eater arrived and consumed this reality. The group traversed more realities, recruiting Valkyrie and Wolvie before their realities were also consumed. The Tallus then transported Blink and the team back to the Prime Marvel Universe to report to The Unseen; however, the Tribunal of Watchers appeared to punish him for breaking the vow of non-interference, and in the subsequent altercation the Tallus was shattered, sending the Exiles flying into the timestream. With the Tallus' navigation systems damanged, the Exiles began jumping between universes, visiting a world of cyborg dinosaurs and a world where Namor was a hippy ruler both of which were destroyed by the Time-Eater. Before arriving on Earth-86315 where they met Becky Barnes and Captain America (Peggy Carter) and joined them on a mission to stop Red Skull from dropping an atomic bomb on a city. On the Red Skulls airship Cap set off a bomb, forcing Blink to teleport everyone out and taking the bomb with them to avoid the small explosion setting off the larger bomb and dispersing the radiation. The group celebrated, until they discovered too late the bomb had been damaged and exploded, which teleported the group away. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Kamala Khan of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Kamala Khan of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Biokinetic Polymer Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Khan Family Category:Muslim Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stretching Category:Size Alteration Category:Regeneration Category:Interdimensional Travelers